Vin Rouge
by Elixir Edlar
Summary: PREQUEL UP! It's KOOKV not VKOOK. It's KOOKTAE not TAEKOOK! Jungkook, seorang perwira polisi di Scotland Yard, Inggris sedangkan Taehyung, detektif swasta Inggris. Mereka berdua menjalin cinta di bawah ancaman hukum 'Act of 25 Henry VIII' yang sangat keras bagi para pelaku pecinta sesama jenis. Bagaimanakah kisah mereka? NC-21 , Mature content, full of explicit sex scene! Smut.
1. Chapter 1

**VIN ROUGE**

 **(Red Wine)**

 **Title:**

VIN ROUGE

 **Author:**

Elixir Edlar

 **Cast :**

KOOKV, KOOKTAE

 **Genre:**

Romance

 **Rate:**

M (Mature) NC-21

 **Length:**

ONESHOOT

 **Disclaimer:**

All cast belong to God, their parents and Bighit. Ent. I do not own the characters.

This story is ORIGINALLY from my OWN mind.

 **Warning :**

Boys Love, Yaoi, Typos, EYD-failed, Unbeta-ed.

EXPLICIT SEX SCENE INSIDE!

 **Read on Your Own Consent! Thank You~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE:**

 **UNDERAGE PLEASE KEEP AWAY!**

 **.**

 _Scotland Yard_ adalah markas Kepolisian Metropolitan London _(London's Metropolitan Police)_ yang bertanggung jawab pada keamanan, investigasi kejahatan, dan tanggap darurat. _Scotland Yard_ tidak hanya bertanggung jawab pada keamanan dalam negeri tetapi juga turut aktif dalam menangani kejahatan internasional.

Dinas kepolisian Inggris ini juga memiliki tugas melindungi keluarga kerajaan Inggris dengan komisaris kepolisian yang langsung melapor kepada menteri dalam negeri. _Scotland Yard_ lazim bekerja sama dengan berbagai organisasi intelijen Inggris untuk bertukar informasi dan personil. Lembaga kepolisian ini dikenal terlibat dalam penyelidikan berbagai tindak kejahatan terkenal dalam sejarah, termasuk _Jack the Ripper,_ _Dr. Crippen,_ dan _Kray Gang._

Jeon Jungkook, seorang opsir polisi di _Scotland Yard,_ kelahiran London, 1 September 1917. Seorang perwira polisi muda ia termasuk tampan, atletis, dan kharismatik. Senyumannya begitu menawan sehingga mampu memikat jutaan hati wanita dalam sekali kedipan mata.

Jungkook terkenal di seantero kota London sebagai polisi tertampan beraura flamboyan yang begitu memesona. Sudah tak terhitung lagi banyaknya gadis muda maupun janda kaya yang berebut hati sang _cassanova._ Namun sayang sekali, di antara semua wanita yang mengejarnya mati-matian, tidak ada satu pun yang menarik perhatiannya.

Karena ia telah memiliki seseorang yang telah berhasil menumbuhkan anggur cinta di sudut hatinya yang terdalam. Seseorang yang telah menemaninya berjuanng melawan kejahatan selama dua tahun terakhir ini. Seorang detektif swasta partnernya di kepolisian _Scotland Yard._ Dan orang itu bukanlah seorang wanita.

Kim Taehyung, lelaki kelahiran Glaslow-Skotlandia, 30 Desember 1915 adalah seorang detektif swasta Inggris yang telah banyak bekerja sama dengan dinas kepolisian metropolitan, _Scotland Yard._ Ia telah banyak membantu polisi dalam memecahkan kasus-kasus kriminal dan berbagai tindak kejahatan misterius.

Taehyung merupakan sosok yang memperhatikan detail, berpembawaan tenang, dan selalu waspada setiap saat. Ia bahkan menerapkan hal keras bagi dirinya sendiri untuk tidak minum minuman keras demi menjaga pikirannya tetap waras. Sebagai gantinya Taehyung mencintai cerutu yang dianggap teman setianya.

Sebagai seorang detektif swasta Taehyung begitu piawai dalam melaksanakan tugasnya, khususnya dalam hal penyamaran. Di _flat-_ nya bahkan terdapat banyak properti untuk menunjang penyamarannya seperti; rambut palsu, kumis palsu, topi, tongkat, dan berbagai macam kostum untuk memudahkan pekerjaannya dalam hal penyelidikan dan investigasi.

Dan Kim Taehyung adalah _kekasih lelaki_ Jeon Jungkook.

Inggris pada masa itu merupakan negara yang sangat kontra terhadap isu-isu homoseksual serta memiliki hukum yang sangat keras bagi para pelaku homoseksual. Pada tahun 1533, Parlemen Inggris mengeluarkan undang-undang yang dikenal dengan _Act of 25 Henry VIII_ yang memberikan hukuman gantung kepada pasangan homoseksual termasuk pasangan heteroseksual yang melakukan persetubuhan melalui dubur _(anal intercourse)._

Undang-undang yang merupakan cerminan dari _Code of Justinian_ ini, telah diberlakukan selama berabad-abad. Pada tahun 1861, pemerintah Inggris meringankan hukuman gantung tersebut menjadi hukuman seumur hidup. Dan undang-undang tersebut juga diberlakukan di seluruh kekaisaran Inggris dan menjadi dasar bagi _anti-sodomy law_ di negara-negara yang berbahasa Inggris.

Namun tetap saja, cinta yang terjalin di antara sepasang lelaki polisi dan detektif di _Scotland Yard_ terus bersemi seindah bunga _peony_ di pagi hari. Meskipun kerap kali dihantui perasaan was-was dan _takut ketahuan,_ kedua lelaki muda ini memilih untuk tetap bertahan walau bagaimana keadaan. Cinta tak kuasa memilih, pikir keduanya. Perasaan mereka begitu natural dan wajar, sama halnya antara cinta sepasang lelaki dan perempuan. Satu-satu hal yang ilegal di antara keduanya hanyalah sesuatu di antara selangkangan mereka yang sama-sama dimiliki keduanya.

Keduanya sadar sepenuhnya bahwa mereka telah melanggar undang-undang _Act of 25 Henry VIII_ baik secara literal maupun maknawi. Secara teknis mereka berdua memang melakukan hubungan seksual anal secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Namun ketika dihadapkan pada profesionalisme kerja, keduanya berupaya untuk tidak mencampuradukkan sedikit pun percikkan romansa di antara mereka.

Sebagai polisi dan detektif yang notabene profesi untuk menegakkan hukum yang berlaku di negara mereka, sebetulnya ini terlalu ironis dan cukup miris. Sebagai polisi Jungkook seharusnya berupaya untuk mengerdilkan segala tindakan pelanggaran hukum. Sedangkan Taehyung sebagai detektif pun seharusnya mendukung dan membantu tugas polisi dalam proses penegakkan hukum. Dan bukannya menjadi pelaku pelanggaran hukum, lebih-lebih dengan jenis kriminalitas luar biasa seperti homoseksual.

Mereka berdua mengerti dan paham benar jika mereka sampai ketahuan maka dinginnya jeruji prodeo akan menyambangi tubuh mereka setiap hari hingga terakhir kali menarik napas di bumi. Oleh karena itu mereka benar-benar ekstra hati-hati dalam melakukan kucing-kucingan dengan aparat hukum lainnya. Meskipun itu adalah rekan kerja sekantor mereka sendiri. Tidak, mereka semua tidak boleh ada yang tahu atau sedikit pun mengendus bau amis di antara hubungan keduanya.

Beruntung hingga saat ini tidak ada yang mengetahui tentang hubungan terlarang sejoli polisi-detektif Inggris tersebut karena mereka memang menyembunyikan 'bangkai' yang mereka simpan dengan amat rapi dan penuh perhitungan. Mereka sama sekali tidak pernah menunjukkan gelagat mencurigakan ketika sedang bersama dalam memecahkan kasus kriminal. Orang awam hanya tidak tahu bahwa setiap ada waktu luang, dua lelaki ini menghabiskan malam panjang yang begitu panas dan bergairah.

Cotohnya seperti sekarang, Jungkook baru saja mendapatkan cuti tiga hari karena telah berhasil menyelesaikan kasus pembunuhan berantai yang menewaskan tujuh orang wanita tuna susila di daerah Whitechapel, London. Setelah menyelesaikan tugas terakhirnya di kantor, iapun segera melesat ke kantor kekasihnya, detektif Kim Taehyung.

"Selamat sore, Detektif Kim," sapanya sopan.

Tentu saja, keduanya memang begitu formal dan kaku khas orang Inggris di akhir abad ke-19. Selain itu juga mengingat mereka masih berada di lingkungan publik yang banyak orang berlalu-lalang.

"Oh, opsir Jeon, apa gerangan yang membawamu kemari?" Taehyung mendongak, memandang Jungkook dari balik kacamata bulatnya.

"Aku memerlukan bantuanmu untuk menyelesaikan sebuah kasus penculikan seorang wanita muda di sebuah desa," kata Jungkook, meyakinkan Taehyung.

Taehyung mengernyit, ia paham benar gelagat polisi tampan itu jika sedang _mengelabuinya,_ "Oh, begitukah? Lalu apa yang dapat kulakukan untuk membantumu opsir Jeon?" Taehyung bertanya, hanya basa-basi. Ia mengerti jika Jungkook sebenarnya memiliki tujuan lain seperti, mengajak kencan misalnya.

"Bisakah kau ikut denganku ke Notthingham? Kita perlu berada di sana selama tiga hari untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini," cerdas sekali aktingmu Jeon Jungkook.

Taehyung menghela napas panjang, menyiratkan ekspresi penyesalan di wajah manisnya, "Maaf, opsir Jeon tapi aku benar-benar sibuk saat ini," ucapnya.

Jungkook tampak kecewa lalu mengembuskan napasnya dengan keras, "Uhm, begitu ya? Sayang sekali Detektif Kim. Padahal aku berharap sekali kau bisa ikut," selorohnya.

Taehyung tersenyum tipis, _"Well,_ kapan kita ke sana?" akhirnya ia menyerah, tidak tega dengan wajah memelas Jungkook.

"A-apa?" Jungkook bingung, ia pikir ia salah dengar.

"Kubilang, kapan kita akan ke sana?" ulang Taehyung lagi.

"Besok pagi, jam tujuh! Aku sudah membeli tiket kereta api untuk kita berdua," serunya seraya menunjukkan dua lembar tiket yang buru-buru ia rogoh dari saku seragamnya.

"Baiklah, besok pagi kita bertemu di stasiun, opsir Jeon," kata Taehyung mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

" _Well,_ kalau begitu sampai besok Detektif Kim," dan Jungkook pun pamit dengan air muka yang jauh lebih cerah ketimbang pertama kali ia masuk ke kantor Taehyung tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

Notthingham dan Sherwood Forest, keduanya adalah nama-nama lokasi yang terdapat dalam legenda rakyat Inggris, si pencuri yang mengutil harta orang kaya untuk dibagikan pada orang miskin, siapa lagi kalau bukan Robin Hood. Banyak orang luar Inggris yang bertanya-tanya apakah dua tempat tersebut benar-benar ada di dunia nyata. Dan nyatanya memang benar-benar ada.

Jungkook mengajak Taehyung ke sebuah desa di Nottingham bernama Edwinstone, yang menurut cerita penduduk sekitar adalah tempat dimana Robin Hood menikah dengan Maid Marian sekitar abad ke-12. Diperlukan dua belas jam perjalanan menggunakan kereta api untuk sampai ke tempat tujuan, sehingga mereka sampai di penginapan menjelang waktu makan malam.

Jungkook menyewa sebuah pondok kecil di sekitar kebun bunga lavender dan deretan pepohonan perdu warna-warni sebagai pemandangannya. Beberapa pondok yang disewakan memiliki akses berupa _cobble-stone_ atau jalan batu setapak dengan rerumpunan anggur kuning di kanan-kirinya. Untuk pencahayaannya disiapkan sebuah lentera berbentuk segi lima terbalik sebesar bola voli yang menggantung di samping kanan pintu masuk pondok. Sedangkan di dalam pondok terdapat sebuah lampu gantung berbentuk bundar dengan sepuluh sumbu yang berbahan bakar minyak.

Pondok itu didominasi oleh kayu mahogani untuk dinding dan lantainya, serta terdiri dari dua ruangan. Ruangan pertama adalah ruangan serba guna yang dapat digunakan sebagai ruang tamu, ruang bersantai, maupun ruang makan. Sedangkan ruangan kedua adalah kamar tidur dengan sebuah ranjang ukuran _king size,_ sebuah meja ukuran sedang, dua kursi, satu lampu tidur, sebuah nakas beserta lemari. Tidak lupa sebuah pintu yang terhubung dengan kamar mandi juga ada di kamar tersebut.

Taehyung memasukkan beberapa barang bawaan mereka dan menatanya di lemari dan meja kamar mereka. Sementara Jungkook keluar pondok untuk memesan makanan kepada pemilik pondok yang menyediakan jasa antar makanan. Jangan dibayangkan jasa pesan antarnya menggunakan lelaki berkendaraan bermotor dengan sebuah _box_ besar tersemat manis di belakang joknya karena ini adalah Inggris di tahun 1930-an. Pengantar makanan biasa adalah seorang wanita tua dengan seorang lagi yang membantunya membawakan baki-baki yang berisi makanan dan minuman.

Setelah semua barang bawaan tertata rapi, Taehyung segera membuka tas kerjanya dan mengeluarkan beberapa berkas file kriminal untuk dibacanya. Sebagai detektif ia memang selalu haus misteri dan menuntut sel-sel abu-abunya untuk selalu teraliri sinyal listrik satu sama lain.

Taehyung mengeluarkan sebatang cerutu dari kotaknya dan membakarnya menggunakan sebuah pemantik logam yang berwarna dominan perak dengan aksen emas di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Segera setelah terbakar sempurna,ia hisap cerutunya dalam-dalam dan larut dalam keasyikannya membaca rentetan kasus kejahatan yang belum terungkap.

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Belum ada sepuluh menit Taehyung berkutat dengan berkas kasusnya, terdengar suara ketukan seseorang di pintu pondoknya. Ia pun segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan membuka pintu, menampakkan seorang wanita paruh baya dan seorang wanita muda yang membawa dua buah baki besar berisi penuh makanan. Dibantunya kedua wanita itu untuk meletakkan baki-bakinya di meja besar ruang utama. Setelahnya Taehyung berterima kasih dan memberikan _tip_ kepada mereka berdua.

Taehyung mengamati berbagai makanan yang terhampar di meja kayu berbentuk persegi panjang itu. Semua itu adalah makanan yang dipesankan Jungkook untuk keduanya. Masakan ala Perancis. Ya, lagi-lagi menu yang sama.

Taehyung tidak habis pikir dengan kekasih gagahnya yang terlalu mencintai makanan Perancis daripada makanan asal negerinya sendiri, Inggris. Sebenarnya Taehyung sudah tahu jawabannya tanpa perlu bertanya pada Jungkook. Ya, itu karena mereka pertama kali bertemu tanpa disengaja di Perancis dan mengembangkan perasaan masing-masing di Inggris.

Dilihatnya satu per satu menu yang tersaji di hadapannya saat ini; sepiring _Cotelette D'agneau,_ sepiring _Gigot Ragout De Mouton,_ dua piring _Pot Au Feu,_ serta dua piring kecil saus _Pate De Foie Gras._ Tapi Taehyung merasa sepertinya masih ada yang kurang di sini—aha! Dimana minumannya? Tentu saja selain satu tong penuh air tawar yang telah tersedia di pondok mereka.

 _Ceklek.._

Pintu terbuka menampilkan seorang lelaki bertubuh atletis dengan wajah tampannya yang menawan. Itu opsir Jeon Jungkook, _kekasih lelaki_ sang detektif, Kim Taehyung. Kedua tangannya menenteng dua botol _redwine_ sebagai pelengkap makan malam romantis mereka.

"Taraaa... _Deux bouteille de Vin rouge!_ Sempurna untuk teman makan daging domba," Jungkook meletakkan kedua botol _red wine_ itu di atas meja. Setelahnya, ia segera mengunci pintu pondok, menutup seluruh ventilasi dengan tirai dan meredupkan lampu minyak di ruangan itu sehingga cahaya menjadi lebih redup. Lebih romantis dalam temaram, pikir Jungkook.

" _Well,_ Tuan pecinta _redwine_ kali ini apa?" tanya Taehyung seraya menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Uhm, _Pinot noir!_ Kau pasti menyukainya!" seru Jungkook sambil mencolek dagu Taehyung. Mulai genit rupanya, membuat yang lebih tua hanya mendegus seraya tersipu.

" _You understand me very well Mr. Jeon, that i do not like drinking alcohol,"_ Taehyung mengangkat kedua tangannya, tanda menyerah.

" _Indeed, my dear. But i'm really sure that you will—like it,"_ seringai Jungkook di akhir kalimatnya, membuat Taehyung terkekeh kecil.

" _Well, let we see..."_ Taehyung mengedikkan bahunya dan mulai memunguti perkakas makannya sendiri, sebilah pisau perak juga sebuah garpu.

" _Mangeons maintenant!"_ seru Taehyung, memberi isyarat dengan alis untuk mengajak Jungkook untuk mulai menikmati kudapan malam romantis keduanya.

Dan Jungkook balas menaikkan alis, membusurkan bibirnya, lalu mengikuti langkah-langkah Taehyung yang sudah lebih dulu mencicipi _appetizer_ yang tersedia.

Satu setengah jam kemudian, sepasang lelaki itu benar-benar telah menyelesaikan acara makan malamnya, habis tanpa sisa. Jungkook bahkan telah menghabiskan tiga gelas _redwine-_ nya. Sedangkan Taehyung, bahkan gelas pertamanya pun masih tersisa banyak karena hanya diminum sepertiganya saja.

Seperti kebiasaannya sehari-hari di kantor atau di mana saja setelah makan, maupun ketika sedang berkonsentrasi dalam memecahkan berbagai kasus kriminal, Taehyung pun segera mengambil cerutu yang tersimpan dari balik sakunya. Mengisap asap hasil pembakaran tembakau dari cerutu kesayangannya. Dan sejujurnya, Jungkook sangat membencinya. Ya, Jungkook sangat membenci ketika Taehyung mulai menjalani ritual mengisap cerutunya.

" _Stop smoking already! It's bad for your lungs dear!"_ peringat Jungkook pada kekasihnya yang tengah mengisap cerutunya dalam-dalam lalu mengembuskan asapnya perlahan. Seakan begitu menikmati kepulan aroma tembakau yang membakar parunya itu.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum simpul, tidak ia hiraukan aksi protes dari kekasih tampannya tersebut. _"But, i just—love it, my love,"_ jawabnya santai.

Jungkook menatap kedua manik Taehyung tajam-tajam. Kekasih manisnya itu memang keras kepala jika sudah menyangkut masalah cerutu. Diraihnya botol _redwine_ pertama yang masih tersisa sedikit, lalu ditenggaknya. Tidak ditelan melainkan ditampung sementara di mulutnya. Ia akan menghentikan aktivitas kencan kekasihnya dengan cerutu kesanyangannya dengan caranya sendiri.

Kala Taehyung tengah menjentikkan sisa abu di ujung cerutunya dengan jarinya, Jungkook segera mengambil kesempatan, diraihnya tengkuk Taehyung dan dipagutnya bibir kekasihnya yang sedang lengah itu sehingga labia keduanya bertemu padu.

Taehyung terkejut oleh aksi Jungkook yang begitu tiba-tiba sehingga ia menjatuhkan cerutunya sendiri. Ia rasakan lidah Jungkook menekan kuat bibirnya seolah meminta akses masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Begitu Taehyung membuka mulutnya, yang ia rasakan adalah cairan _redwine_ dari mulut Jungkook mengalir ke dalam kerongkongannya, sedikit meluber ke dagu dan lehernya.

Jungkook memagut bibir Taehyung yang tercampur dengan manisnya _redwine_ dengan lembut. Dihisapnya labia bawah yang lebih tua dan ditariknya kuat-kuat. Begitu seterusnya sampai beberapa saat, hingga lidah Jungkook masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Taehyung untuk mengeksplor seluruh isinya.

Lidah saling berperang dan membelit kuat demi menentukan siapa yang paling mendominasi. Dan Jungkooklah pemenangnya. Saliva demi saliva saling ditukarkan satu sama lain. Napas demi napas semakin memburu beserta tubuh yang terasa semakin panas oleh gairah. Di tengah ciuman panas mereka, Jungkook membimbing Taehyung masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa sedikit pun melepas pagutan yang terjalin di antara kedua belahan bibir mereka.

Deru napas dan hawa panas yang mengitari keduanya dapat mereka rasakan satu sama lain. Hasrat yang membuncah dalam dada mencapai ubun-ubun mulai menjalar di seluruh pembuluh darah masing-masing. Dengan gerakan cepat Jungkook membanting tubuh Taehyung ke atas tempat tidur dan menindihnya. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk membelai surai kecoklatan milik kekasihnya, merasakan buliran keringat yang mulai membasahi pori-pori kulit mereka. Sedangkan tangan kanannya ia telusupkan ke dalam kemeja Taehyung untuk membelai kulit kekasihnya yang selembut kulit bayi dengan gerakan melingkar.

Jungkook memutus tautan bibirnya sejenak untuk mengagumi wajah memikat kekasihnya dalam-dalam, kedua marble coklat yang nampak sayu, batang hidungnya yang tinggi dan lurus, belahan bibirnya yang basah, merah, dan sedikit membengkak, serta garis rahangnya yang tajam dan lancip. Semuanya terletak pada rasio yang begitu sempurna. Setelah puas memandangi kekasihnya, Jungkook kembali melumat bibir kekasihnya yang masih terengah dengan ganas, mempercepat laju permainan mereka, merangsang laki-laki di bawahnya lebih dan lebih dalam hingga ke intinya.

Perlahan Jungkook melucuti pakaian atas Taehyung, melepas kemeja putih beserta kaus dalamnya, menampakkan tubuh eksotis kekasihnya yang ramping dan menggoda. Dilihatnya wajah Taehyung dari ujung kepala hingga ke perutnya yang tak terselubung sehelai benang pun. Begitu sempurna nyaris tanpa cela. Jungkook menyeringai, ia tahu betul dimana titik lemah kekasihnya. Titik yang akan membuat Taehyung melenguh keenakan dan menggelinjang kegelian. Titik yang membuat Taehyung berada jauh di awang-awang.

Bukan!

Bukan pusat gairah Taehyung. Pusat gairah itu pasti akan membawanya hingga ke langit ketujuh. Yang dibicarakan di sini adalah titik paling sensitif Taehyung, _nipple—_ atau puting susunya. Dua buah tonjolan kembar di dada Taehyung yang telah menegang sempurna, seolah menantang lelaki di atasnya untuk meraihnya, menariknya, meremasnya, memilinnya, dan juga memainkannya sesuka hati dengan lidah terampilnya.

Jungkook menatap lapar dua buah tonjolan di dada Taehyung yang terlihat begitu menggoda. Tegang, kaku, tegak, dan menantang. Sebagai tanda bahwa empunya diliputi oleh hasrat yang begitu menggelora saat ini. Jungkook tersenyum puas, diambilnya botol _redwine_ yang segelnya utuh, dikoyak, kemudian ditarik keras tutupnya dengan giginya persis di atas _nipple_ Taehyung sehingga pancuran buih memancar kemana-mana. Paling banyak ke atas dada dan perut Taehyung sampai ia meringis, merasakan dinginnya _redwine_ di atas torsonya yang bertambah seksi berkalang _redwine._

"Butuh kehangatan _my dear?"_ dengan suara beratnya, Jungkook bertanya.

" _Yesh, please..."_ mohon Taehyung, netranya semakin sayu berkabut nafsu.

Jungkook menggeram, menahan nafsu. Ia bernafas melalui giginya yang terkatup rapat. Benar-benar berusaha agar tidak terburu-buru meskipun hasratnya begitu menggebu-gebu. Kemudian ia mengarahkan jemarinya ke atas _nipple_ kanan Taehyung, menariknya ke atas, memelintirnya, meremasnya, lalu memutar-mutarnya dengan tempo yang tidak beraturan. Terkadang ia lakukan dengan lembut dan perlahan, setelah itu ia lakukan dengan begitu cepat dan kasar.

Sedangkan Taehyung hanya bisa menggeliat-liat kegelian di dua pusat kenikmatannya seraya meremas-remas sprei tempat tidurnya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa teraliri listrik dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Sungguh geli tapi nikmat sekali.

Sembari Jungkook berpindah ke _nipple_ yang satunya, Taehyung meraih _sweater_ hitam kekasihnya dan menariknya ke atas kepala Jungkook hingga terlepas sempurna. Keduanya kini sama-sama bertelanjang dada, memamerkan torso masing-masing yang bergerak naik turun akibat napas mereka yang berantakan.

Jungkook memamerkan tubuh atletis berototnya kepada Taehyung. Bahu yang tegap, lengan yang terbentuk sempurna, beserta _chocolate abs-_ nya yang benar-benar menggoda. Jungkook mengambil botol _redwine_ yang ia buka tadi dan menuangkan isinya ke sekujur tubuh atas kekasihnya. Membuat punggung Taehyung melengkung dalam-dalam. Dingin dan nikmat di saat yang bersamaan.

Setelahnya Jungkook melepas celana panjang beserta celana dalam Taehyung dalam satu kali tarikan, menampakkan paha mulus dan kaki jenjang yang lebih tua, tidak lupa kejantanan sang kekasih yang telah menengang hebat dan basah akibat cairan _pre-cum_ di ujung kepala penisnya. Melihat pemandangan yang begitu menarik ulur naluri paling primitifnya, Jungkook hanya mampu menahan napasnya dan meneguk ludahnya kasar. Ini terlalu menggoda, tubuh Taehyung benar-benar mendekati definisi sempurna. Dengan sebuah seringaian pongah, Jungkook menuangkan cairan _redwine_ ke bagian bawah tubuh kekasih manisnya itu. Perlahan-lahan dari ujung jemari kakinya lalu ke kedua betis menuju ke dua paha ramping itu dan berakhir di—sesuatu yang berdiri tegak di antara selangkangan Taehyung.

"Ssshh..ahhh.. _so cold.. my love.."_ esah Taehyung begitu dinginnya cairan menyapa permukaan kulit pusat gairahnya.

Seluruh tubuh Taehyung menjadi basah dan kemerahan akibat siraman _redwine._ Pemandang yang menurut Jungkook ini terlalu seksi untuk dikendalikan membuatnya benar-benar ingin melahap kekasihnya itu dengan segera. Ia bahkan ingin mengikat kedua tangan kekasihnya ke atas jeruji _bedpost_ dan membuatnya memohon-mohon untuk dijamah olehnya. Tapi Jungkook tidak melakukan itu, ia perlu persetujuan Taehyung jauh-jauh hari sebelum melakukannya. Taehyung butuh persiapan, katanya.

Jungkook sudah tidak tahan lagi, ia pun akhirnya melucuti celana panjang beserta dalamannya sehingga kondisinya sama persis dengan kekasihnya, sama-sama tanpa terbalut oleh sehelai benang pun. Perbedaannya hanya satu yaitu pada ukuran kejantanan mereka, milik Jungkook lebih panjang, besar dan berurat daripada milik Taehyung. Seolah mendeterminasi siapa pihak yang dominan di dalam hubungan mereka.

Jungkook mengecupi wajah Taehyung perlahan; dimulai dari dahi, turun ke hidung, ke kedua pipi, lalu turun ke bibirnya. Sampai di bibir kekasihnya, Jungkook memagut bibirnya, mengisapnya, lalu menggigitnya kuat-kuat. Setelahnya ia turun ke leher, menjilatnya, mengecupnya, dan tak lupa mencecapnya kuat-kuat sehingga meninggalkan bercak kemerahan di leher Taehyung.

Setelah puas bermain-main dengan leher yang lebih tua, ia pun beranjak menyusuri pundak Taehyung dan memberikan _butterfly kiss_ di atasnya. Sampai di dada Taehyung beserta kedua _nipple-_ nya, Jungkook menjilat, melahap, mengulum dan memainkan lidahnya di kedua _nipple_ Taehyung secara bergantian—membuat empunya menggelinjang keenakan seraya _'ber-ahhh, oohhh'_ ria.

" _Ohhh..yeaahh.. there Jungkook-ah.. Right.. Go on.. Ngghhh..."_

Jungkook masih belum puas bermain dengan _nipple_ Taehyung, ia masih ingin bermain-main dengan titik lemah kekasihnya tersebut. Sehingga ia hisap kuat-kuat _nipple_ lelakinya seraya berpura-pura menyusu. Kemudian ia gigit pelan-pelan dua buah tonjolan kembar tersebut lalu menggantinya dengan gigitan keras dan sedikit ia tarik kasar, membuat tubuh Taehyung menggelinjang tidak keruan begitu Jungkook menggigit _nipple-_ nya keras-keras.

" _Ju-jungkookh..mmhh please..don't tease me.. i need you shh.."_ Taehyung memohon pada Jungkook untuk segera dipuaskan.

Jungkook mengangguk paham, ia ambil sisa _redwine_ di dalam botol dan ia tuangkan isinya ke pusat gairah Taehyung untuk yang kedua kalinya, membuat empunya meringis berkat hawa dingin yang _kembali_ menyambangi kulit _adiknya._

Selanjutnya Jungkook membelai lembut kejantanannya sendiri seraya mengagumi tubuh kekasihnya yang sudah sangat kacau. Wajah memerah, napas cepat seraya tersengal, tubuh panasnya, juga gerakan tubuhnya yang gelisah sambil menggenggam pusat gairahnya sendiri karena sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk minta dimanjakan. Sebuah pemandangan yang terlalu berat untuk tidak membuat Jungkook lepas kendali kali ini.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Jungkook melahap dan mengulum kejantanan Taehyung dalam sekali telan lalu mendengung keras, menimbulkan vibrasi kuat di sekitar kejantanan Taehyung, membuat empunya meremas sprei kuat-kuat.

"Sshhh.. Jung-kookhh.. _don't tease please.."_ Taehyung benar-benar sudah tidak kuasa menahan hasratnya yang begitu membuncah minta dibebaskan.

Jungkook tertawa dengan mulut penuh oleh _milik_ kekasihnya, membuat getaran di sekitar _milik_ kekasihnya semakin besar dan ini sungguh menyiksa bagi Taehyung.

"Ahhnn, _please.. m-move_ Jung..kook..ahhh," Taehyung benar-benar sudah pasrah dan hampir ingin menangis putus asa saking tidak tidak tahannya.

Jungkook yang paham ekspresi wajah Taehyung lagi-lagi hanya menampilkan seringaian angkuh yang terbentuk di sudut bibirnya. Ia mulai menjilat dan menghisap milik Taehyung dengan irama yang sangat pelan, membuat Taehyung benar-benar mengeluarkan air mata saking putus asa karena hasratnya serasa hampir meledak.

"Euhh.. Jungkookieehh.. _faster.. please.. faster.."_

Jungkook yang melihat kekasihnya tersiksa pun jadi tidak tega, akhirnya ia melakukan tugasnya sebaik-baiknya. Ia jilati kejantanan Taehyung dengan begitu lembut dan perlahan, kemudian mengulumnya sambil mendengung untuk menghasilkan vibrasi yang cukup kuat sehingga Taehyung akan menggelinjang keenakan. Setelah puas bermain-main, Jungkook mulai melakukan gerakan _in and out_ dengan tempo yang cepat agar Taehyung bisa segera menuntaskan hasratnya. Untuk performa akhirnya ia hisap kejantanan Taehyung kuat-kuat sehingga menimbulkan bunyi 'plop' pada ujungnya.

"Urghhh..eummhh.. _harder! Ha-harder pleaseee,_ shhhh..."

Taehyung yang merasakan sensasi tersengat listrik nan turbulensi kuat di pusat gairahnya pun tidak tinggal diam, ia gerakkan pinggulnya naik turun untuk memperdalam kejantanannya memasuki rongga hangat mulut Jungkook. Kedua tangannya bersarang di kepala kekasihnya seraya meremas-remas rambut tebal Jungkook dan menekannya kuat-kuat agar friksi yang dihasilkan dengan mulut, lidah, dan gigi Jungkook semakin terasa.

Dan dengan sebuah hisapan terakhir yang sangat kuat dari Jungkook, dapat Taehyung rasakan otot perutnya mengencang, kejantanannya membesar, seketika pandangannya memutih dan—

 _Crot!_

" _Aaaahhh..Jungkook..ahhhh..."_

Pekikan keras Taehyung ketika mendapatkan ejakulasi pertamanya diringi deru napasnya yang semakin tidak teratur, dan detuman jantung yang bertambah kencang dalam menghantam tulang rusuknya.

Taehyung memuntahkan seluruh lahar panasnya ke dalam mulut kekasihnya dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat. Sisa-sisa sengatan listrik masih terasa di sekujur tubuhnya yang menjalar-jalar hingga ujung jari kakinya. Napasnya masih pendek-pendek dan tidak beraturan,tanda ia masih terengah akibat orgasme pertamanya.

"Nah, sekarang giliranku, _my dear..."_ Jungkook menyeringai, menunjukkan kejantanan besarnya yang menegang sempurna pada Taehyung yang masih sibuk mengatur napasnya.

Jungkook mengambil mantel musim gugurnya dan dirogohnya sesuatu dari saku mantelnya. Sebotol madu, sebagai pelumas untuk melancarkan jalan _masuknya_ ke dalam lubang kenikmatan milik kekasihnya. Jungkook menyeringai lalu naik kembali ke atas ranjang untuk mengecup bibir Taehyung sekilas.

" _Are you ready for love, honey?"_ kata Jungkook sambil menunjukkan sebotol madu yang ia ambil dari saku mantelnya barusan, membuat Taehyung terkekeh kecil.

" _Eum.. Just take me already..."_ respon Taehyung.

Jungkook mulai melumuri jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya dengan madu kemudian ia arahkan jari telunjuk sekaligus jari tengahnya itu ke pintu masuk lubang kekasihnya.

" _Hold on my dear, it will hurt for a moment.."_ Jungkook mulai melesakkan jari telunjuknya yang berlumuran madu ke dalam lubang Taehyung.

" _Arrrggghh!"_ Taehyung memekik kesakitan akibat dua jari yang begitu saja bersarang di dalam lubangnya secara tiba-tiba.

Jungkook berhenti sesaat, setelah Tehyung mulai tenang, ia kembali melesakkan kedua jarinya lebih dalam dan melakukan gerakan menggunting ke lubang kekasihnya tersebut. Berusaha untuk membuat akses masuknya lebih leluasa nanti. Jungkook mulai melakukan gerakan tarik-dorong seraya menggunting di dalam lubang Taehyung. Ia mulai melesakkan kedua jarinya dalam-dalam, mencari sebongkah titik kenyal yang dapat mengantarkan Taehyung melayang ke awang-awang.

 _And—there you are!_

Akhirnya prostatnya kena juga, batin Jungkook.

" _Ahhhh.. yes! There.. there Jungkook.. there.."_

Jungkook pun terkekeh penuh kemenangan. Dilihatnya tubuh kekasihnya yang menggeliat-liat kegelian dan sesekali melengkung-lengkung ke atas akibat sensasi nikmat yang menjalari bagian bawah tubuhnya.

" _Darl, is it okay if i replace my finger with my penis?"_

" _Eum, it's okay. Just do it already my love.."_

Dan Jungkook pun dengan penuh kehati-hatian mengarahkan kejantanannya ke pintu masuk lubang surgawi yang sudah sedikit melebar akibat _fingering_ yang dilakukannya tadi. Perlahan-lahan Jungkook mendorong kejantanannya agar masuk ke dalam lubang kekasihnya, namun karena terasa sangat sempit akhirnya Jungkook melesakkan kejantanannya keras-keras dalam sekali hentak agar bisa masuk seluruhnya.

" _Arrrgghhhh! It hurts like hell..!"_ Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat seolah tubuhnya baru saja dirobek jadi dua. Bahkan di kedua sudut matanya pun terbentuk sebutir air matasebagai pertanda bahwa rasa sakitnya benar-benar tak tertahankan.

" _Errghh, you're so tight babe..."_ Jungkook menggeram nikmat. Merasakan dinding rektum Taehyung menjepit kejantanannya kuat-kuat, menimbulkan sensasi yang nikmatnya tak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata. Lubang sempit itu seolah mencengkeram, mengurut, dan memijat, dan memanjakan semua syaraf yang menyebar di seluruh permukaan kejantanannya. Mengantarkan percikan elektron yang menjalar ke seluruh pembuluh darahnya sampai yang terkecil sekalipun. Lubang Taehyung memang terasa sangat sempit karena mereka sudah hampir lima bulan tidak bercinta akibat kesibukan mereka yang tidak bisa diajak bercanda selama setahun ini.

Keduanya berada dalam posisi seperti itu sampai beberapa saat lamanya sampai Taehyung mulai bisa menahan sakit dan terbiasa dengan benda asing di dalam tubuhnya. Tepatnya kejantanan Jungkook yang melesak jauh pada bagian bawah tubuhnya. Selanjutnya ia pun menyuruh Jungkook untuk bergerak.

" _Move.. Jungkook..."_

Mendengar instruksi dari kekasihnya, Jungkook pun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur, melesakkan kejantanannya sampai ke dalam-dalam sehingga tertanam sempurna di dalam lubang hangat Taehyung. Jungkook terus-menerus bergerak dalam tempo yang konstan hingga ia menumbuk sesuatu yang kenyal di dalam sana, prostat Taehyung.

" _Ohh.. yesh.. there! Right there, Jungkook.. ahhhh,"_ lenguh Taehyung keenakan.

" _Errghh.. mmmhhh...feels so good.."_ Jungkook hanya menggeram nikmat dalam suaranya yang berat dan dalam. Ia terus menggenjot kejantanannya di dalam lubang surgawi kekasihnya secara terus-menerus.

Semakin lama genjotan kejantanan Jungkook di lubang Taehyung menjadi semakin cepat dan semakin keras sampai menumbuk prostat Taehyung berkali-kali. Dapat Jungkook rasakan dinding otot lubang Taehyung menjepit kejantanannya erat-erat, mengurutnya, dan begitu memanjakannya; menimbulkan sensasi nikmat luar biasa yang tidak dapat ia gambarkan dengan apa pun di dunia ini.

" _Ouuh...Jungkook.. oohh.. yesh.. it's good.. ahh.. so good..."_

Taehyung terus saja meracau nikmat di antara desahan dan lenguhannya. Ia gerakkan pinggulnya naik turun seirama dengan genjotan kejantanan Jungkook di dalam lubangnya. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram sprei kuat-kuat, matanya merem melek sayu, dan mulutnya menganga keenakan, sibuk ber _-'aaahhh oohhh'_ riaaa.

Sementara Jungkook masih fokus dengan kegiatannya menggenjot dan melakukan gerakan _'masuk-keluar'_ dengan kecepatan luar biasa, karena dapat ia rasakan bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan kilmaks. Matanya bahkan terpejam dengan geraman tertahan di mulutnya, sedangkan kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menyangga tubuh besarnya agar tidak tumbang karena nafsunya sudah berada di ambang batas kemampuannya untuk bertahan lebih lama.

" _Ngghh.. Ju-jungkook.. i'm coming! I'm coming!"_

Taehyung merasakan sensasi yang sama persis seperti pada saat ejakulasinya yang pertama. Ia bahkan sudah memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat untuk mengantisipasi cairan cinta yang akan segera ditembakkan olehnya ke udara.

" _Come together babe!"_ Jungkook semakin mempercepat irama genjotannya dan bergerak laiknya piston sampai tubuh Taehyung terhentak-hentak tidak karuan di bawahnya.

Sampai Taehyung benar-benar sudah tidak kuat lagi dan ia merasa akan segera meledak kali ini.

" _Ahhhhh...Jungkookhhhh..."_

 _Crot! Crot!_

Air mani Taehyung berlumuran mengotori perut dan dadanya sendiri dan sedikit menodai perut Jungkook.

Sedangkan Jungkook masih setia dengan genjotannya yang semakin cepat dan keras di dalam lubang kekasihnya, ia masih memejamkan matanya dengan mulut terbuka menghasilkan suara _ahh, ahh,_ yang rendah disertai beberapa geraman kenikmatan.

Setelah beberapa kali hentakan akhirnya ia pun sampai pada batas akhir pertahanannya dan—

" _Arrghhh.. Taehyung..ahhh.."_

 _Crot! Crot! Crot!_

Jungkook menyemburkan seluruh benih cintanya yang terasa begitu hangat ke dalam lubang kekasihnya. Spermanya yang begitu banyak bahkan sampai meluber ke sekitar bokong kekasihnya yang manis itu.

Setelah di rasa sudah _keluar_ semuanya, Jungkook pun melepas kejantanannya yang sudah lemas dari lubang Taehyung. Kemudian ia gerayangi tubuh Taehyung sesaat untuk memberikan sebuah ciuman hangat penuh cinta di bibir kekasihnya tersebut.

" _I love you.. my honey,"_ ucap Jungkook seraya menatap netra kekasihnya dalam-dalam. Dari sorot matanya, sebuah ketulusan tercetak jelas di dalamnya.

" _I love you too.. my love,"_ respon Taehyung dengan senyumannya yang sangat manis meskipun wajahnya menyiratkan kelelahan yang teramat sangat.

" _Let's sleep honey, it's late already,"_ Jungkook meraih selimut dan menutupi tubuh mereka berdua dengan kain halus nan lebar itu. Lumayan hangat, tapi lebih hangat selimut hidupnya—yaitu kekasihnya sendiri, Kim Taehyung.

" _Yeah, have a nice dream my dear.."_ sahut Taehyung yang kini sudah berada di dalam rengkuhan kekasihnya, seraya memeluk pinggang Jungkook erat.

" _Yeah, you too, Darl.."_ Jungkook mengecup pucuk kepala Taehyung lalu membelainya dengan sayang. Kemudian ia peluk tubuh kekasih manisnya itu dengan lembut.

Edwinstone—yang menurut cerita penduduk sekitar adalah tempat dimana Robin Hood menikah dengan Maid Marian sekitar abad ke-12—menjadi saksi kisah cinta sepasang lelaki yang mendeklarasikan cintanya melalui penyatuan mereka yang terjadi malam ini di sebuah pondok kecil di sekitar kebun lavender dengan deretan anggur kuning perdu di sisi kanan dan kirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **Senin, 22 Agustus 2016**

 **00:34 AM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REVIEW**

 **IF YOU FEEL IT'S HOT ENOUGH TO BURN YOU UP THROUGH YOUR SPINE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IS IT HOT?**

 **NOTE:**

 **Do not take it seriously 'cause it's just a fiction.**

 **IT'S MY FIRST TIME WRITING SUCH A SMUT IN EXPLICIT WAY!**

 **I must be crazy but don't mind it..**


	2. Chapter 2

**MADEMOISELLE**

 **(A Young Lady)**

 **Title:**

Mademoiselle

 **Author:**

Elixir Edlar

 **Cast :**

KOOKV, KOOKTAE

 **Genre:**

Romance, Semi-History

 **Rate:**

M (Mature) NC-21

 **Length:**

ONESHOOT

 **Disclaimer:**

All cast belong to God, their parents and Bighit. Ent. I do not own the characters.

This story is ORIGINALLY from my OWN mind.

 **Warning :**

Boys Love, Yaoi, Typos, EYD-failed, Unbeta-ed.

 **Read on Your Own Consent! Thank You~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE:**

 **IT'S SEMI-EXPLICIT SEX SCENE!**

 **.**

Sebelum bersama Taehyung, Jungkook _pernah_ terpikat oleh seorang gadis.

Gadis itu—gadis yang ditemuinya di Perancis ketika ia sedang menjalankan misinya sebagai agen MI6 untuk Inggris. Gadis bersurai pirang, dicepol ke atas dengan poni rata menutup alis yang memanjang masing-masing di ujung dekat telinganya. Anggun sekali.

Dengan gaun warna pastel dengan hiasan renda khas _Victoria,_ ia melenggang dengan sedikit kaku, atau memang kaku sebenarnya. Selain itu ada satu hal yang menarik, dadanya tidak terlalu menonjol atau bahkan bisa dibilang terlalu tipis untuk ukuran seorang wanita pada umumnya.

Jungkook terpesona oleh gadis itu, oleh gesturnya, wajahnya, rambutnya, dan cara berjalannya. Semua yang ada padanya berbeda dari wanita kebanyakan sehingga hal ini menjadi poin atraktivitas utama gadis itu baginya.

Sang gadis memegang sebuah payung bermotif renda putih yang biasa dikenakan oleh wanita Perancis kala itu. Dilewatinya kios-kios yang berjajar di sepanjang bulevar—jalan berpaving yang terdapat tetumbuhan di kanan kirinya— _un parfumerie, une liberarie, une fleuriste, un fruitier, dan berhenti pada un bureau de tabac._ Hal yang cukup aneh bagi seorang gadis muda karena memilih berhenti pada kios pedagang tembakau.

" _Vendez vous des cigares?"_ tanya gadis itu pada seseorang bertubuh gempal dengan kumis tebal dan sebuah topi _derby_ lusuh di kepalanya.

Orang itu mengernyit heran namun ia tetap menunjukkan beberapa jenis cerutu yang dijualnya. _"Fumes vous mademoiselle?"_ orang itu malah balik bertanya.

"Mm, tidak!" jawabnya gugup, "A-aku membelinya untuk ayahku. Ya, ayahku penggemar berat cerutu.." jelasnya, membuat si penjual hanya mengesah pelan, mencoba maklum. Mungkin ia pikir gadis ini hanya berdalih saja, sayang sekali jika seorang gadis cantik _memberandal_ karena menyukai cerutu.

"Berapa yang kau butuhkan nona muda?" penjual itu bertanya seraya mengemasi cerutu-cerutunya ke dalam kotak.

"Empat kotak ukuran besar. Dua varian klasik dan dua varian original. Terima kasih," jawab gadis itu dengan penuh semangat.

"Ini dia, dua kotak cerutu klasik dan dua kotak original. Terima kasih sudah membeli," katanya sambil menyerahkan empat kotak cerutu yang segera diterima oleh gadis itu yang segera dimasukkannya ke dalam keranjang belanjaannya.

Gadis itu tampak berjalan dengan begitu riang setelah berlalu dari toko tembakau yang disinggahinya tadi. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa di belakangnya berjalan seorang lelaki muda yang telah mengikutinya sejak tadi. Ya, lelaki itu adalah Jeon Jungkook.

Tanpa diduga, tiba-tiba dari arah yang berlawanan dari arah jalan keduanya, muncullah segerombolan anak-anak yang berkejaran di sepanjang bulevar. Mereka semua berlarian secepat angin dan menabraki orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di depan mereka, termasuk gadis yang tadi membeli cerutu juga. Membuat si gadis tersandung rok gaunnya sendiri dan hampir saja terpelanting ke belakang kalau saja seorang lelaki tidak menangkapnya tepat waktu dari belakang. Dan lelaki itu, sesuai dugaan lagi, adalah Jungkook.

"Hati-hati, nona muda.." Jungkook menatap tajam kedua manik kelam gadis itu lalu tersenyum tipis yang lebih mirip seperti sebuah seringaian. Kemudian dibantunya gadis itu berdiri dan dikecupnya tangan kanan si gadis yang berbalut sarung tangan berenda putih. Tidak lupa ia pungut payung sang gadis yang sempat terbengkalai di jalan selama beberapa saat akibat terlepas dari tangan pemiliknya tersebut lalu ia serahkan pada si gadis.

" _Bien merci.."_ lirih gadis itu dan segera melenggang pergi dari hadapan Jungkook. Ia terlihat begitu tergesa-gesa, mungkin gadis itu takut pada Jungkook. Sang gadis bahkan tampak menjinjing rok gaunnya agar bisa berjalan lebih cepat.

Jungkook mendesah pelan sambil tersenyum tipis. _"Adieu.."_ dan ia rasakan jantungnya bertalu menciptakan irama yang terlalu indah untuk menyapa telinga pemiliknya. Ya, Jungkook telah jatuh cinta—pada sang gadis yang baru saja ditemuinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebulan setelah peristiwa pertemuan-dengan-seorang-gadis-unik-di-bulevar-kota-Paris, Jungkook masih saja memikirkan gadis itu. Ia kerapkali membayangkan apabila suatu hari mereka bertemu lagi, Jungkook ingin sekali berkenalan dan melakukan pendekatan.

Dia adalah sosok seorang gadis yang jauh dari kata anggun bahkan lebih tepat disebut canggung namun telah berhasil mengambil hati sang pangeran kota London, opsir Jeon Jungkook, yang dikenal sebagai perwira polisi paling tampan se-London.

Saat ini Jungkook tengah berada di markas kepolisiannya, di _Scotland Yard,_ mendengarkan beberapa kasus kriminal yang sedang dijelaskan oleh Inspektur Kim Namjoon untuk mereka diskusikan—ketika dari luar datang opsir Jung Hoseok bersama seseorang yang belum pernah ia temui sebelumnya.

"Inspektur Kim, Mr. Kim Taehyung telah datang dari Skotlandia," serunya dengan sedikit terengah. Yang dipanggil menoleh lalu berjalan menghampiri kedua orang yang baru saja masuk ke ruang utama markas kepolisian tersebut.

"Oh, Detektif Kim! Selamat datang di markas kepolisian _Scotland Yard,"_ sambutnya hangat pada seseorang yang ia sebut dengan detektif Kim tersebut. Kemudian mereka pun berjabat tangan.

"Panggil saja Taehyung, Inspektur Kim.." katanya sambil tersenyum.

Detektif Kim Taehyung, seorang lelaki dengan postur tubuh tinggi ramping, surainya lurus berwarna cokelat gelap dengan obsidian sekelam malam yang benar-benar menawan. Kulitnya tidak terlalu putih bahkan cenderung eksotis bila dibandingkan dengan kulit orang kaukasia pada umumnya. Hidungnya mancung, matanya besar, dengan bibir berukuran sedang dan garis rahang lancipnya yang begitu kentara. Ia mengenakan setelan jas berwarna coklat _sienna_ dan kacamata bulat di matanya. Dari saku jasnya tersembul sekotak cerutu berukuran besar yang warnanya senada dengan jasnya.

"Oh baiklah, Detektif Taehyung?" goda Namjoon seraya terkekeh pelan. Sedang Taehyung hanya tersenyum manis. _"Well,_ semuanya. Perkenalkan ini adalah detektif Kim Taehyung. Mulai hari beliau akan berkolaborasi dengan unit kepolisian _Scotland Yard_ untuk membantu memecahkan berbagai kasus kriminal misterius yang sulit diungkap atau menemui jalan buntu sekalipun." Jelas Namjoon panjang lebar.

Semua anggota polisi di ruangan itu mengangguk mengerti, sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa seorang detektif swasta dapat bekerja sama dengan pihak kepolisian untuk mencari jalan keluar dari sebuah kasus kriminal misterius yang sulit dipecahkan. Terkadang pihak kepolisian saja tidak cukup untuk mengulik sebuah perkara pelik yang memerlukan konsentrasi dan kejelian tingkat tinggi dalam tahapan intuitif yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh seorang detektif. Hal ini dikarenakan pada masa itu, unit kepolisian dan reserse investigatif—yang biasanya dilakukan oleh detektif—masih menjadi satu-satuan terpisah dan belum tergabung menjadi satu unit kepolisian seperti pada masa sekarang ini.

"Ah, iya Detektif Kim, kenalkan ini anak buahku, opsir Jeon Jungkook. Kalian akan bekerja sebagai partner di dalam tim yang sama untuk divisi investigasi dan reserse kriminal," Inspektur Kim Namjoon menyeret opsir Jungkook ke hadapan detektif Taehyung untuk berjabat tangan.

" _How do you do, Detective Kim?"_

" _How do you do, Officer Jeon!"_

Dan Jungkook merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu terbang mengitari isi perutnya.

Sebuah perasaan romantik nan menggelitik yang sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata menyelubungi seluruh pusat syarafnya. Jungkook merasa lega, akhirnya—setelah sebulan dalam penantian yang tampaknya sia-sia—kini ia dapat menatap manik gelap itu lagi. Manik yang sama seperti yang ditemuinya di salah satu bulevar di kota Paris.

Tidak salah lagi. Gadis yang berhasil memikat hatinya di kota Paris, adalah orang yang sama dengan lelaki yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Cheers!"_ sorak segerombolan lelaki berseragam polisi yang tengah berpesta di akhir pekan karena tiga kasus pembunuhan dan lima kasus pencurian telah berhasil mereka selesaikan dengan baik dalam bulan ini. Dan tentunya semua itu juga berkat bantuan dari Detektif Kim Taehyung dalam mengungkap _the culprit._

Mereka semua, para staf kepolisian termasuk inspektur Namjoon, opsir Hoseok, opsir Jungkook, dan juga detektif Taehyung kini tengah berada di sebuah bar yang tidak jauh dari markas kepolisian mereka. Tapi tenang saja, masih ada beberapa petugas jaga dengan yang jumlah mumpuni di markas kepolisian mereka malam ini karena yang sedang berpesta hanyalah tim investigasi reserse kriminal yang diketuai oleh Namjoon saja.

Di meja yang agak terpisah dari kumpulan orang-orang itu, Taehyung tampak memandangi rekan-rekan polisinya yang tengah bersulang untuk meminum _beer_ bersama-sama. Di sampingnya duduk opsir Jungkook sedang menggenggam segelas penuh _beer._

"Tidak minum Detektif Kim?" tanya Jungkook. Yang ditanya hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kelapa dan seulas senyum.

"Aku tidak biasa minum, opsir Jeon," jawabnya santai, di tangannya terdapat segelas soda yang baru dicecapnya dua kali.

"Ayolah Detektif Kim, kita baru saja menyelesaikan delapan kasus dalam sebulan ini. Dan ini adalah pencapaian yang sangat bagus selama kubekerja di _Scotland Yard._ Dan semua ini tentunya tidak lepas dari bantuan anda juga," bujuk Jungkook, seraya menawari Taehyung segelas besar _beer._

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku benar-benar sudah lama menghindari alkohol. Ya, seperti yang anda ketahui, pekerjaan sebagai detektif menuntutku untuk selalu waspada. Oleh sebab itu aku tidak minum alkohol demi menjaga pikiranku agar tetap waras," jelas Taehyung panjang lebar.

Jungkook mengangguk paham. Ia tersenyum kecil, kelihatannya tengah merencanakan sesuatu. Dan Taehyung memicingkan matanya, ia dapat merasakan sinyal mencurigakan sehalus itu dari raut wajah Jungkook.

Seperti biasa, _firasat detektifnya_ memang tidak dapat diremehkan.

"Mm, Detektif Kim, aku pamit ke meja seberang dulu. Aku akan kembali lagi nanti," kata Jungkook, diiringi respon anggukan kepala oleh Taehyung.

Setelahnya Jungkook beranjak menuju meja seberang, dimana komisaris besar _Scotland Yard,_ Bang Hitman, tengah bercengkerama dengan polisi-polisi senior lainnya.

Taehyung terdiam di mejanya, ia memang sengaja memilih duduk di meja yang agak jauh dari sekelompok polisi metropolitan London tersebut dengan tujuan agar tidak mendapat tawaran minum dan menghindari mabuk tentu saja. Di samping untuk menjaga kewarasannya, juga karena ia memiliki batas toleransi yang sangat rendah terhadap minuman beralkohol.

Taehyung tidak kuat minum, intinya.

Suara decitan kecil di meja Taehyung terdengar, ternyata sebuah kursi baru saja ditarik dari peraduannya. Taehyung menoleh dan mendapati komisaris Bang tersenyum hangat kepadanya. Di belakang komisaris Bang berdiri seseorang yang tadi sempat menghilang sesaat, opsir Jeon.

Dan Taehyung tampak mengumpat dalam hati begitu menangkap cengiran tipis di wajah opsir Jungkook yang tampak seperti seringaian. Sepertinya itu memang benar-benar seringaian.

"Detektif Kim! Mengapa menyendiri? Bersenang-senanglah sedikit. Itu tidak akan menyakitkan. Ini untukmu, untuk kerja kerasmu selama ini karena telah membantu _Scotland Yard_ menyelesaikan berbagai kasus kejahatan," komisaris Bang menyodorkan segelas _redwine_ kepadanya.

Oh tidak! ini buruk, kenapa harus _redwine?_ Bahkan _beer_ jauh lebih baik. Taehyung benar-benar gelisah dalam hatinya. Sejujurnya ia ingin menolak, namun karena orang itu adalah komisaris Bang yang notabene pimpinan tertinggi markas kepolisian _Scotland Yard,_ maka ia pun tetap menerimanya demi kesopanan.

"Terima kasih komisaris Bang," katanya sambil tersenyum. Dipandanginya gelas berisi cairan _crimson_ itu dengan ragu. Ia menoleh ke arah komisaris Bang yang mengisyaratkan padanya untuk meminumnya. Dan akhirnya, ia pun menenggaknya sampai habis.

Habis, seperti kewarasannya yang juga akan habis sebentar lagi, pikir Taehyung.

"Nah, begitu Detektif Kim. Kau harus minum-minum sesekali," komisaris Bang tersenyum dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk menoleh kepada Jungkook. "Kau di sini saja, temani Detektif Kim," komisaris Bang menepuk pundak Jungkook pelan dan kembali ke meja utama dimana kebanyakan polisi senior berkumpul.

Jungkook mengangguk, ia ambil alih kursi komisaris Bang tadi sehingga posisinya berhadapan dengan Taehyung. "Bagaimana Detektif Kim, bukankah _redwine_ rasanya menakjubkan?" tanyanya pada Taehyung.

Taehyung tidak segera menjawab. Ia hanya menghela napas berat dan memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu membukanya kembali. "Um, entahlah. Tapi kurasa aku tidak akan baik-baik saja untuk satu jam ke depan," lirihnya.

Taehyung memejamkan matanya lagi, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menopang kepalanya yang mulai terasa sedikit berat. Sepertinya pengaruh alkohol mulai bereaksi di dalam tubuh dan otaknya.

Dan ia tahu ini bukanlah hal baik.

"Detektif Kim, kau baik-baik saja?" Jungkook tampak cemas mengamati keadaan orang di hadapannya itu dari kursinya sendiri.

Taehyung menggeleng pelan, masih menutup matanya. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk melingkupi bagian depan kepalanya dan sedikit meremas-remas rambut depannya.

"Kepalaku pusing," jawabnya pelan. "Opsir Jeon, bisakah kau mengantarkanku pulang ke _flat-_ ku?" pintanya di tengah kesadaran yang semakin memburam akibat pengaruh alkohol.

Jungkook nampak bingung, ia ingin berbuat sesuatu namun tidak tahu apa itu. Ia tidak tahu jika Taehyung benar-benar tidak bisa minum alkohol. "Tentu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang Detektif Kim. Dimana alamat _flat-_ mu?"

Taehyung membuka saku kanan mantelnya, mengeluarkan kartu namanya sendiri lalu menyodorkannya pada Jungkook. Setelahnya ia nampak hampir limbung dari kursinya namun dengan cepat mencengkeram pinggiran meja meski harus sempoyongan karena kepalanya mulai terasa berat dan berputar-putar.

Jungkook bangkit dari kursinya lalu mengitari kursi Taehyung. Ia mencari posisi yang paling nyaman untuk memapah tubuh lelaki kurus itu di bahunya. Setelah dirasa menemukan posisi yang pas, ia lingkarkan tangan kanan Taehyung di bahu kanannya dan mulai memapahnya berjalan ke luar bar setelah sebelumnya berpamitan dengan teman-temannya yang masih betah tinggal dan asyik mengobrol satu sama lain.

Dan dari sanalah kisah Jungkook dan Taehyung dimulai.

Dari sebuah kekhilafan yang mengatasnamakan nafsu dan hormon testosteron.

 **.**

 **.**

Dan saat ini, entah bagaimana awalnya tiba-tiba Jungkook sudah tak berbusana menindih Taehyung—di bawahnya yang sama polosnya dengannya—dan melakukan gerakan maju mundur untuk memperdalam penetrasinya di dalam tubuh sang detektif. Hanya terdengar suara decitan ranjang, kulit yang saling bertampik satu sama lain, kecipak saliva dari mulut dua lelaki yang saling bercebik, juga desahan dan geraman yang berasal dari lubang vokal keduanya yang tengah melakukan penyatuan.

Keduanya benar-benar menikmati _malam pertama_ yang mereka lakukan entah dasar apa. Cinta? Mungkin hanya Jungkook yang merasakannya. Bagaimana dengan Taehyung? Apakah ia memiliki perasaan yang sama? Gairah? Tentu saja, mereka tidak berbeda dari pemuda lain di awal dua puluhan yang hormon testosteronnya bergejolak hingga ke ubun-ubun. Hasrat yang begitu menggelegak meminta untuk dibebaskan. Dan salah satunya adalah dengan melakukan—seks.

Perbedaannya, Jungkook sepenuhnya sadar dengan apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini, tapi Taehyung? Ia mabuk dan bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang sedang ia lakukan saat ini dengan seorang pria yang menguasai tubuhnya di atasnya. Seorang pria yang merasuk ke dalam inti tubuhnya yang terdalam, pula memberikan sensasi nikmat yang tak tertahankan di berbagai titik syaraf yang tersebar di seluruh tubuhnya.

Jungkook mungkin sebaiknya berdoa. Ya, berdoa agar ketika mereka bangun pagi nanti Taehyung tidak akan membunuhnya karena telah mengambil kesempatan di saat yang lain sedang tidak berdaya. Setidaknya mendapatkan tendangan di perut jauh lebih baik daripada Taehyung harus membencinya. Begitu pikiran Jungkook berandai-andai.

Jungkook juga sejatinya tidak mengerti, bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba ia sudah menyetubuhi lelaki di bawahnya tersebut. Yang ia tahu, Taehyung mabuk dan ia hanya mengantarkannya pulang ke _flat-_ nya.

" _Kau tampan sekali, Jungkook.."_

Itu adalah kata-kata terakhir Taehyung—yang Jungkook ingat sebelum mereka berakhir dengan melakukan penyatuan di ranjang Taehyung.

Taehyung yang mabuk benar-benar jauh berbeda dari Taehyung yang biasanya. Pipinya merona, matanya sayu, dan ia pun berulang kali menjilat serta menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri seolah menggoda Jungkook.

Meskipun Jungkook telah menahan dirinya mati-matian, namun aksi Taehyung yang terbilang agresif membuat seluruh pertahanannya runtuh tak bersisa.

Taehyung melingkupi kedua pipi opsir polisi di hadapannya, memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh nafsu. Mereka berdua saling memandang netra satu sama lainnya dalam-dalam.

Taehyung tersenyum dengan mata yang semakin sayu sementara Jungkook merasakan dadanya semakin sesak, napasnya semakin panas, jantungnya bertubrukan kuat dengan tulang rusuknya. Selain itu dapat ia rasakan darahnya menggelegak cepat ke pusat gairahnya, membuatnya tegang, kencang, panas, dan butuh pelampiasan.

 _Cup!_

"Mmmmmhhhh..."

Taehyung yang pertama kali menautkan bibirnya ke belahan bibir polisi tampan di hadapannya. Kedua tangannya masih setia menangkup wajah Jungkook yang masih belum sadar dengan apa yang sedang terjadi pada keduanya.

Begitu Jungkook sadar sepenuhnya akan situasi yang ia alami, ia mulai melingkarkan tangan kirinya ke pinggang Taehyung sementara tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menekan tengkuk Taehyung dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Pada awalnya mereka berdua hanya saling berpagutan, saling menghisap bibir atas dan bawah mereka satu sama lain. Namun lama-kelamaan ciuman itu semakin menuntut, seiring dengan gairah yang hampir mencapai ubun-ubun dan minta dipuaskan.

Tubuh mereka pun menjadi semakin panas dan mereka saling menggesek-gesekkan pusat gairah dari balik celana mereka yang telah mengeras satu sama lainnya.

Jungkook melesakkan satu tangannya di balik kemeja Taehyung, mengelus kulit selembut bayinya dan mencari dua tonjolan yang telah menegang sempurna. Tanda si empunya sudah sangat terangsang oleh birahi akibat hormon testosteron yang membuncah.

" _Eunggghhh..."_

Taehyung melenguh dan membuka mulutnya di sela-sela ciuman panasnya dengan Jungkook. Kesempatan ini dimanfaatkan oleh Jungkook untuk melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Taehyung, membelit dan mengisap lidah Taehyung perlahan, memutar kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri demi mendapatkan sensasi ciuman yang lebih dalam dan intim.

Entah saliva siapa yang merembes di sela-sela bibir mereka berdua, mengalir di dagu Taehyung yang kini didominasi oleh Jungkook. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Taehyung memukul-mukul dada Jungkook, ia sudah kehabisan udara dan butuh oksigen untuk bernapas.

Dan setelahnya terjadilah sesuatu yang mengubah jalan takdir mereka selamanya. Keduanya saling melucuti pakaian masing-masing, bertindihan di ranjang, melakukan _foreplay_ , dan masuk ke inti permainan mereka—penetrasi selang phalus sang polisi ke dalam rektum sang detektif.

Diiringi dengan desahan seksi dari yang lebih tua dan geraman rendah dari yang lebih muda. Ya, mereka bercinta, melakukan seks, penyatuan, persetubuhan, atau entah apa pun itu namanya—yang jelas, satu hal yang mereka tahu, gelegak hasrat yang perlu dibebaskan pada malam itu.

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sabtu, 3 September 2016**

 **08:34 AM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE:**

 **Di antara fiksiku yang lain, fiksi ini yang paling nggak aku suka.**

 **Dan yeah, aku memilih untuk discontinue sampai di sini.**

 **TERIMA KASIH UNTUK YANG SUDAH VIEW and REVIEW**

 **.**

 **22 September 2016**

 **.**


End file.
